Hands of the Witch
The Hands of the Witch are potent items imbued with power by Blair post-deification. When inert, they appear to be stone carvings of a human hands, though slightly more bulky. The stone they are carved from is pure white, and it is inlaid with golden arcane symbols. When activated, the Hands become constructs bonded to their weilder. They can not travel more than 20 ft. from their weilder or they become inert, falling to the ground (unless used to make a ranged attack, se below). For all intents and purposes, every two Hands is an extra set of normal hands for the weilder. They can interact with objects as a normal hand could, cast spells with somatic components, can weild weapons, can make unarmed attacks, can grapple at a 10 ft. range, and can make ranged attacks. They cannot wear magical items, but can weild magical weapons and sheilds. Note that Hands are created in sets of two, and thus one magical item ticket aquires two of them. If used to make unarmed attacks, they do blungeoning damage 1d3 + 4 and have the sending magical weapon property. If used to make a ranged attack, the Hand can shoot forward up to 30 ft., dealing 1d4 +4 damage and having the sending magical weapon property. The Hand can be used in either of these two combat situations to make a touch attack as well if an appropriate spell is readied. If used to weild a melee weapon or to make unarmed attacks, the weilder's reach with these hands becomes 20 ft. (though her reach with her normal hands remains the same). Note that even when doing "unarmed" damage, the Hands are still counted as magical weapons. The Hands have some innate knowledge of combat and magic within them. When used, the weilder is treated as having the following feats/abilities: Multiweapon Fighting, Improved Multiweapon Fighting, Multiweapon Rend, Vorpal Strike, Spell Weaving. When the weilder is not using the Hands, they can latch themselves on to the weilder. This causes no discomfort to the weilder. The Hands are for all intents and purposes still active, and can spring into action as a Move Action (or a Free Action, if the weilder has the Quick Draw feat). Stats Hand of the Witch Tiny Contruct Hit Dice: 4d10 (20 hp) Initiative: (weilder's) Speed: Fly 60 ft. (perfect), Crawl 5 ft. AC: +9 BAB/Grapple: (weilder's) Attacks: Unarmed Sending Blungeoning (1d3 +4) or Unarmed Vorpal Slashing (1d3 +4) or Ranged Blungeoning (1d4 +4) Space/Reach: 3/4 ft., 20 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Construct traits, Magic immunity (haste heals, slow negates alacrity), Immunity to Fire, Immunity to Cold, DR 15/epic and adamantine, Magical Limb, Alacrity Saves: Fort -, Reflex (weilder's), Will - Abilities: Str: (weilder's), Dex (weilder's + 2), Con -, Int -, Wis -, Cha - Feats: Lightning Reflexes Orginization: Set (2) Challenge Rating: (Weilder's +1) Enviroment: Any Treasure: None Alignment: True Neutral CL 26th, Craft Construct, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, geas/quest, haste, wish, fly, transformation.